


Insta-toot

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex (literally), Crack, Death, Experimental synths, Farts, Gastrointestinal testing, Homophobia, M/M, Mustard Gas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father amuses a couple of scientists who have been working on making synths more realistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insta-toot

Synth production was at an all-time high. They were doing things with these synthetic humans that nobody ever thought possible! They were able to make synthetic humans that were completely indistinguishable from real humans, except for a few things. Of course opening them would reveal the synthetic organs, which did not look the same as real organs. They did not eat, drink, or sleep either. Even though they got the genitals to function for “fetish” reasons, they still did not have the other functions for those reasons useful. No bathroom trips for these synths. There was one time that they did attempt to get the asshole region of them to work like a human's. It failed, but not completely...

~

“Father!”

“Yes?”

“You have to see the progress that we have made with our latest experimental synth!”

“Okay, okay, I will have a look.”

The scientist was almost skipping with joy as he walked with father to the sealed off experimentation chamber.

“What have you got it to do this time?”

“Well, father, we have been playing around with the gastrointestinal process in synths.”

“Wonderful!”

“Yes, and we have also been playing around with synth sexuality.”

“Have you made them sexual?”

“Well...you will see. But, I assure you, what you will see is remarkable!”

Father did not like that he did not get a straight answer. But, the young scientist was obviously excited and probably wanted him to see for himself. They entered the two-way mirror chamber and watched the experiment in progress. Father was disgusted at the sight.

“Young man, what exactly are they doing!?”

“They are having sex...well, what they consider to be sex.”

The two male synths were both on their hands and knees. They were facing away from each other and bashing their butts together. The synth on the left lifted his head up and his mouth opened wide. A viscous liquid could be seen dripping from his crotch and puddling on the floor.

“Isn't this fantastic, father?”

“It's...it's...DISGUSTING! Boyfriends don't kiss ass! Why on Earth would you make them GAY?”

“We didn't program them to be gay, sir, they just happened to be that way.”

“Well, turn them off this instant!”

“You can't just turn them off.”

“Why would you build a machine that you can't turn off?”

“They aren't exactly machines anymore, father.”

That instant, the synth on the left put his face to the floor and his ass in the air. A loud, wet sound filled the little mirrored room.

“Did you hear that!”

“Oh no.”

“What is it now?”

“It..It was Harold.”

“You named them?”

“Yes and he just...farted.”

“HE WHAT?”

“I told you we have been working on that aspect of them, father.”

“Can they eat? Drink?”

“No. But, they can do...that.”

“This is an outrage! All of this time and energy spent so they can just FART! You're fired! I hope the super mutants make a nice meal out of you because you made a nice meal out of us!”

Two coursers came running into the room and hauled the young scientist off. Father turned to the other scientist who had been staying very quiet this whole time. 

“Excuse me, young man, is there any way I can get in there with those two synths.”

“Just open the door, sir.”

“Excellent. You are free to go.”

The scientist got up and left. Father shut the door to the room and locked it. Then he opened the mirrored door and walked into the little testing area. 

“Hello little guys.”

The two synths crawled to one corner and held each other.

“I'm not going to hurt you guys. I just want to see you.”

They held each other tight and didn't speak.

“Silent bunch, eh?”

The one called Harold looked up.

“Not quite.”

Then, both synths let out the loudest, longest fart that ever occurred on the planet. The sealed room filled with the deadly mustard gas that the scientists and hooked them up with. Father was instantly on the ground coughing. He was coughing as hard as he could and soon started coughing his own lungs up. He went limp and coughed and coughed until he slowly stopped moving completely. Harold turned to the other synth. 

“That's what he gets for hating on our love, John.”

“We sure showed him, Harold.”

“Hey, John, I have a great idea.”

“What?”

“Let's do it on his body.”

“Yeah!”

They crawled on top of Father's body and faced away from each other. They bashed butts on top of him for a good two hours before curling up and sleeping together. Nobody ever found out what happened to Father. All they had to go on was a locked door and a steady stream of mustard gas coming from the vents near it.


End file.
